


The Avengers Civil War

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Smut, Tony Stark is not an Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Bucky and Steve still fight to stop HYDRA while going on missions.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Civil War arc. This is where this goes AU drastically and completes the villain transformation I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard learns something that could change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. SR will be updated next.

_ **Previously on IaWW;** _

Two months after the battle of Sokovia, Scott reached out to his fellow Avengers for help with a mission. Darren Cross had managed to create his own version of the Ant-Man suit, complete with particles. He called it Yellowjacket and was willing to sell the prototype suit to the highest bidder.

Ant-Man eventually faced Yellowjacket in battle and managed to defeat him. The suit was destroyed. Sadly, during the fiasco, they discovered that HYDRA had returned when they encountered one of the HYDRA loyalists Mitchell Carson. While Carson was captured and Darren's particles retrieved, the identity of the current leader was still a complete mystery.

* * *

** _1991;_ **

_Howard Stark discovered that SHIELD was compromised. He started investigating and kicked up a hornet's nest. One day, Pierce met with someone.  
_

_"Howard Stark knows to much. He must be eliminated." Pierce commanded._

_"Make it look like an accident. If you succeed, you will be rewarded." he finished._

_"Done." the person replied. Then they parted ways..._

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they spoke quietly.

"Damn it! HYDRA is still out there!" Bucky growled. They were still angry that HYDRA existed in some form.

"So much for my hopes that we had gotten enough heads." Steve sighed. Bucky held his love tightly,

"Be glad that the words were removed." the older man declared.

"True, there is that." Steve had to admit. They resumed cuddling. They needed the comfort desperately.


	2. Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve see an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else.

** _ conference room, Avengers Headquarters, New York;_ **

The Avengers had a briefing. Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and the twins were heading to Lagos for a mission. The rest of the Avengers were remaining behind. The roster consisted of Captain America, White Wolf, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Black Widow, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quake, Agent Trip, and Vision.

The discussion was lengthy as they went over the details one last time.

"Someone is planning to steal a bioweapon from a lab in Lagos." Sam reported.

"It could be the Winter Soldier." Natasha mused.

"If we are fighting HYDRA, we want in." Bucky and Steve chorused.

"Let's figure out what we are going to do first before we assign any roles." Steve started. So they settled down to formulate a plan.

* * *

** _Lagos, Nigeria;  
_ **

Crossbones and his team of mercenaries were in a van. A few minutes later, they pulled up at the Institute for Infectious Diseases. They drove through the front entrance. They jumped out of the van just as the Avengers arrived. As a gas spread through the building, Crossbones headed for the stairs.

"Get them!" he yelled over his shoulder as he opened the door and ran upstairs.

* * *

The Avengers arrived and found the mercs there. The van blocked the door. A large fight broke out with Falcon, his drone Red Wing, and the twins fighting the mercs.

"Remember what we practiced." Bucky told Wanda. Wanda nodded and Steve went first. He jumped and Wanda used her powers to levitate him to a third story window. Steve broke the window with his shield. Bucky jumped soon after. They crashed and rolled through the room before jumping up. They ran through the room quickly...

* * *

**_ IFID building; _ **

Falcon left Red Wing with the twins as he flew up to the third floor with Black Widow. They met up with Captain America and White Wolf. The quartet soon found Crossbones. Sadly, Crossbones had been successful and already had the case with the bioweapon.

"Stop right there!" Captain America exclaimed. Crossbones spun and faced them.

"Long time, no see." he chuckled. They froze as they recognized the voice.

"You!" White Wolf growled.

* * *

** _nursing home;  
_ **

Sharon visited Peggy. While Sharon was filling Peggy in on the ongoing events. HYDRA was mentioned. Peggy gasped as she remembered something.

"Howard knew that SHIELD was compromised. He was on the verge of finding out how deep the rot went." Peggy recalled.

"Oh my God! He was silenced!" Sharon gasped.

"More than that. He told me that he had an urgent delivery for me. He had already given me the first part. He was going to give me the rest of it." Peggy reminisced. Sharon was confused.

"An urgent delivery?" she asked. Before Peggy could reply, a confused look crossed her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Sharon sighed before pressing the call button. As the nurse came inside to calm Peggy down. Sharon left, while thinking over what her aunt had revealed. Howard Stark being murdered by HYDRA was a surprise. She wondered if the others knew about this. With that in mind, she got out her phone and started dialing...


	3. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes encounter Crossbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Riddle me this, which one is much worse? A bombing in an isolated location or a bioweapon being used on millions of citizens around the world?

** _IFID building;_ **

They broke the stand off with Black Widow using her widow bites on Rumlow. She was surprised when Crossbones showed no reaction.

"That tickles, I can't feel pain, Romanov. Not anymore." he chuckled.

"Now, shall we dance?" he replied.

* * *

Black Widow turned to her teammates. Angry tension filled the air. 

"You need to settle this. I'll fight someone else." she decided. Then she went to head off Crossbones' mercs. Falcon joined her. They fought the mercs as they tried to join their boss. They fought harder and faster.

"You won't win!" she declared.

* * *

White Wolf, Captain America, and Crossbones were angry at each other. Steve was furious over how Bucky had been treated while he was HYDRA's prisoner. Bucky was of a similar mind. Crossbones was still pissed about how Project Insight had went down. They rushed at each other and started to fight. It was a grudge match.

"This is for dropping a building on my face!" he declared as he used a knife to stab Steve. Steve dodged.

"HYDRA had to go!" Steve retorted. Sadly, Crossbones escaped their grasps.

* * *

** _outside on the street;  
_ **

Crossbones made it outside and played his ace. He threw several bombs; causing an explosion. When Scarlet Witch tried to contain the explosion, the nearest building was destroyed, killing twenty-six citizens. Scarlet Witch was horrified, she covered her mouth. While the Avengers ran to help...

* * *

** _Lagos, Nigeria;_ **

The mercenaries were rounded up and taken into custody with Rumlow. Crossbones cursed as he was forced into the van. He ripped off his mask, exposing his scarred and burnt face to the world.

"This is what you did to me!" Crossbones seethed. Steve took a step back in shock.

"Your face now matches your rotten insides." Bucky retorted. A few minutes later, the van was transported away. Then the Avengers returned the case with the bioweapon to the grateful citizens of Lagos.

"Thank you." they said to the Avengers. Despite today's tragedy, the Avengers had prevented a much worse disaster.


	4. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media goes crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, RoT should be updated tmw.

The media was all over the Lagos disaster. It soon became known as the Lagos Catastrophe. Twenty-six citizens had been killed and dozens more injured. Eleven citizens were Wakanda relief aid workers. News reports blamed Wanda for the disaster, making her distraught. The consequences would make themselves known soon...

* * *

** _Maximoff quarters, Avengers Headquarters, New York;  
_ **

Wanda was hiding out in her bedroom. She was still upset over the fallout. Pietro and Wanda were trying to cheer her up.

"Please come out, Vision came over to visit." Pietro was saying.

"Fine." Wanda sighed as she emerged from her bedroom.

* * *

Elsewhere, Helmut Zemo looked at his phone as a recording of his wife and son played. His wife was holding their young son Carl.

"Say hi to daddy, Carl." she smiled. They waved, and the recording ended." Zemo sighed sadly as he pocketed his phone. He stood up and went to get ready. Time to launch his plan...

* * *

** _Barton homestead, Missouri;  
_ **

Cooper and Lila ran around the backyard playing. Clint was playing with Nate while Laura unpacked the picnic basket. There were ham and cheese roll ups, cheese puff pastry stars, avocado and brown rice sushi rolls, sweet potato frittata fingers, a veggie platter with cheese & chive chickpea dip. There was lemonade and fruit punch juice to drink. Dessert was chocolate chip cookies, apple pie, and strawberry banana bread. 

"Lunch is ready!" Laura called. Everyone came running and they sat down to dig in.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Headquarters;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He went slow as he took his time.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"Patience, baby. We have all night." Bucky replied. A long time later, he took pity on his love and wrapped his fingers around Steve. Moments later, Steve spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside his love. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and they smiled.


	5. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has an encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-10 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I had a rough week.

Miriam Sharpe stopped Tony in the elevator. Miriam looked visibly distraught. She slapped a photo on his chest.

"That was my son Charlie. You murdered him in Sokovia." she declared as she stomped away.

* * *

** _Asgard;_ **

Thor and Bruce were on Asgard when all the hell broke loose. Due to Hela returning, Thor had no choice but to bring Ragnarok. Thor fought Hela while Loki went searching in Odin's vault and found Surtur's crown in addition to the Tesseract.

Loki performed a ritual and Surtur was reborn. While Surtur fought Hela, Thor and his allies evacuated the Asgardians. They escaped on a ship just as Asgard was destroyed...

* * *

** _Avengers headquarters;  
_ **

The Avengers received unwanted visitors in the form of Thaddeus Ross and Tony Stark. They were unhappy to see them. They sat around the table.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. It gave me a new perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some that would prefer the word "vigilantes." Ross began.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"Dangerous." came the retort as Ross turned the TV on and it showed footage of Washington DC, New York, Sokovia, and Lagos.

* * *

** _conference room, Avengers Headquarters;  
_ **

Everyone were shocked by the sheer nerve of Ross. Wanda was clearly upset by the footage of the Lagos catastrophe.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve declared.

"I created the Avengers and they answer to me." Fury stated. Ross placed a thick document on the desk.

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary." he proclaimed.

"Stark isn't an Avenger. Sokovia was his fault." Steve retorted.

"We have proof." Bucky added as the duo provided iron clad proof that Tony was indeed responsible for Ultron and Sokovia.

"We'll send the proof to UN if necessary." Bucky declared.

"No worries, SHIELD can take care of that." Fury spoke up. Ross scowled as he and Tony stormed out. This wasn't over by a long shot.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

Zemo was on the move. He had a map of Cleveland, Ohio. He studied the map carefully. After he had the route mapped out, he shut down his laptop and stood up.

'Time to begin phase one.'


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo visits someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-10 will be posted next.

** _HYDRA facility, Siberia, Russia, 1991;_ **

_Vasily Karpov watched as HYDRA's top assassination squad was given super soldier serum. Josef was the leader. He and his teammates gained enhanced abilities. They were now stronger, faster, and agile. A generation of super soldiers had been born. They trained in weapons and fighting.  
_

_"You will be the ultimate assets!" Karpov proclaimed._

* * *

** _Cleveland, Ohio, 2016;  
_ **

Zemo found Karpov's house. He rung the door bell and waited. A few minutes later, Karpov answered it and became shocked to see a strange man on his doorstep. He didn't receive visitors often.

"Yes?" he asked only to collapse when Zemo stunned him. As everything went black, Zemo stepped forward;

"Let's have a chat." he said.

* * *

** _HYDRA facility, Siberia, Russia, 1991-1992;_ **

_Sadly, Erskine's warnings were proved true. 'Bad becomes worse.' The new Winter Soldiers became unstable and HYDRA was unable to control them. One day, there was a riot. The soldiers fought their way out.  
_

_In the end, HYDRA took the soldiers down with elephant tranquilizers. The soldiers were placed in cryo._

_"Let's keep this secret. No one can know." Karpov declared._

* * *

** _Cleveland, Ohio, 2016;  
_ **

Zemo tied up Karpov and waited for him to awaken. A hour later, Karpov groaned and opened his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"Mission report, December 7, 1991." Zemo commanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karpov denied.

"Wrong answer." Zemo snapped before trying again and again. Sadly, Karpov refused to cooperate, so Zemo shot him. He searched the house and found a red book. He took it and snuck out.

* * *

** _London, England;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Sharon met up in the hotel lobby. They hugged each other. Then they sat down to catch up. During their conservation, Howard's name came up.

"We need to find the truth behind his death." Steve sighed.

"Otherwise, it will come back to bite us in the ass." Bucky nodded. They traded looks.

"We need to solve this then." Sharon decided.


	7. Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tough day for Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-10 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve were pallbearers at Peggy's funeral. They helped carry her coffin to the cemetery. They were sad and mourning. During the memorial service, Sharon took the podium to give a speech.

"Margaret "Peggy" Carter was an exceptional director and fighter. Even in her last days, she never stopped fighting. But to met, she was always my Aunt Peggy." Sharon began.

"I asked her once, how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time where no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said compromise where you can, but where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, to look them in the eye and say, no, you move." Sharon continued.

"Let us remember her for all she did and all that she loved." Sharon finished.

* * *

After everyone had left to head to the center for the wake, Bucky and Steve met with Natasha. The men were sad about their friend's death. Natasha sat besides them to comfort them.

"My condolences." she said. They spoke for a bit.

"I investigated my past. All I found were my parents' graves." Natasha admitted. They continued to talk and the Accords came up.

"Stark got to Vision somehow. He signed. So did Stark and his friend Colonel Rhodes." Natasha was saying.

"What about Clint?" Bucky asked.

"Says he's retired." came the reply.

"The rest?" Steve asked.

They're boycotting. I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet, if you want." Natasha responded.

"Sorry, Nat. I can't sign." Steve replied.

"Same." Bucky nodded.

"I know." Natasha replied.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Steve wanted to know.

"Moral support." Natasha replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Sharon, and Trip met up at the wake. They exchanged hugs before heading to the refreshment table. They piled their plates with food and sat down to eat and chat. They had some catching up to do.

* * *

** _Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

****Clint and Laura bonded with their children. They put together a disney puzzle. They put together the borders and then got started on filling it. They laughed and smiled as they had fun. It was an enjoyable activity.

* * *

** _Avengers headquarters, New York;_ **

Wanda and Vision hung out. After they washed their hands, they got out ingredients.

"A pinch of paprika." Vision said as they got started.


	8. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Accords signing turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-10 will be posted next.

** _Vienna International Centre;_ **

T'Chaka was waiting for the ceremony to begin. T'Challa looked out the window boredly.

"Are you ready, son?" T'Chaka asked.

"Yes, why must I be here?" T'Challa wanted to know.

"Think this as training for when you become king." came the reply.

"Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred." T'Challa replied.

"Unless you need to move a piano." T'Chaka responded.

"Father." T'Challa sighed just as Natasha entered the room.

"Son. Miss. Romanov." T'Chaka replied as they turned to greet the Avenger.

* * *

A few minutes later; T'Chaka was giving his speech;

"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all. When stolen Wakandan Vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to everyone for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace." everyone stood to clap.

All of sudden, a bomb went off. The resulting blast took out everything within a 10 mile radius. There was mass hysteria. Screaming went up and T'Challa's ears rang. Then all the hell broke loose literally...

* * *

** _Vienna International Centre;_ **

The explosion resulted into numerous citizens and diplomats dead. Many more were injured. Jeffrey Mace helped evacuate the survivors.

"Get EMTs in there!" someone shouted.

* * *

** _Vienna International Centre;_ **

T'Chaka had been mortally wounded. T'Challa held his father as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'm proud of you, son. Tell your mother and sister that I love you all." he managed as he closed his eyes and went still.

"Father!" T'Challa screamed into sorrow.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel room, London, England;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They cuddled up.

"I'll miss Peggy." Steve was saying.

"Same, but she's with our friends. Someday we'll see her again." Bucky promised. They resumed cuddling. They needed the comfort.


	9. Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers start investigating the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

T'Challa was crowned as king with the Dora Milaje and Natasha as witnesses.

"Your Majesty." they bowed. T'Challa accepted the crown solemnly. He was now King and the new Black Panther. First he had matters to take care of before he fully accepted his role...

* * *

** _Avengers headquarters, New York, the United States of America;  
_ **

The Avengers met with Nick Fury. They watched as the media reported on the Vienna Bombing and the fallout.

"Breaking news bulletin. A video tape revealed that the culprit is one Winter Soldier. Responsible for the chaos in Washington DC two years ago." the reporter was saying.

"Really? He appears like that after two years?" Pietro scoffed.

"If it was him, why hasn't HYDRA shown themselves by now? I know we had a HYDRA sighting last year, but surely there would be more of them? That Crossbones guy didn't work alone." Scott noted.

"Good question." Fury mused.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's hotel room, London, England;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their hotel room. They locked the door and stripped. When they were nude, they fell onto their bed with the lube. Bucky coated his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the blond. He went slow and dragged it out. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over his chest. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

That evening, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Trip met Sharon for dinner. They ordered fish and chips with soda. They were talking when a news bulletin got their attention. They looked up at the tv to see a report;

"The Winter Soldier is wanted for the bombing of the Vienna International Centre." the reporter announced. They were shocked.

"Oh my God!" Steve exclaimed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve left the pub with the others. They moved off for some privacy. Then they discussed the report;

"This isn't his style." Bucky was saying.

"I thought HYDRA was about creating chaos?" Sam wanted to know.

"Josef and his squad could destroy countries and then slip out without getting caught. You would never see them coming." Bucky replied.

"Plus they always cleaned up after themselves and knew not to leave any evidence that could track back to HYDRA." he finished.

"If the Winter Soldier didn't do it, then who did?" Sharon questioned.

'We need to find out and we better do it fast." Sam warned.


	10. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve hunt for Josef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-12 will be posted next.

** _Bucharest, southern Romania;_ **

Bucky and Steve tracked Josef down. They found his apartment and faced off. Josef eyed them warily.

"Do you know who we are?" Steve asked.

"Captain America and White Wolf. I saw your pictures at the museum, and I do remember him." Josef nodded at Bucky.

"You're a wanted man." Steve warned.

"I don't do that anymore." Josef stated.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming right now and they're not planning on taking you alive." Bucky declared.

* * *

** _apartment building;_ **

The Joint Centre Terrorist squad arrived with German Special Forces. The groups converged on the apartment building. They soon stormed the place. All the hell broke loose literally as all combatants fought. Then Josef gained the upper hand and promptly fled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Josef had hot wired a motorcycle and was riding like a bat out of hell. Black Panther soon arrived and gave chase. He pursed him through the garage and abruptly tackled him off the bike.

Josef flung him off and Black Panther landed on his feet like a cat. They fought hand to hand. And then Bucky and Steve arrived...

* * *

** _garage;_ **

A few minutes later, the police arrived and promptly arrested all four men. Josef was restrained and the quartet were put into a police van. They had questions.

* * *

T'Challa talked with the couple. While he still harbored anger about his father's murder. He was also happy to see his friends.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We have questions for Josef." came the reply.

"Can we attend his trial?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Please clarify." T'Challa requested.


	11. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony keeps pushing the Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

** _UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany;_ **

Josef was put in a transport box. Everett Ross took him in custody and sent him to a secure black site. Then they waited for the psychiatrist to arrive to evaluate Josef...

* * *

** _airport;_ **

Zemo met with Dr. Theo Broussard. Dr. Broussard got off the plane and saw Zemo holding up a sign.

"Dr. Broussard, a pleasure. The UN thanks you for this service." Zemo greeted, a false smile on his lips.

"You must be the person sent to pick me up. I am of service." came the reply. Then they walked off together.

* * *

** _UN headquarters;  
_ **

Black Widow cornered T'Challa. Grief etched into T'Challa's face, but his fist clenched with fury. Natasha tried to hide the unease on her face.

"What will you do now?" Black Widow asked.

"I will get justice for the death of my father." T'Challa vowed.

"Okay. Your Majesty. Let's see what we can do." Natasha said.

* * *

** _conference room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were shown to a conference room where Tony Stark was waiting fore them. The couple was unhappy to see Tony.

"Look, what we are doing is not about us. We need to be controlled." Tony said.

"People die when people with too much power are let off the leash. This is our leash." he reasoned.

"We did our best trying to stop your creation." came the reply.

"This is still necessary!" Tony protested.

"No, it is not! This is authoritarianism." Steve replied.

* * *

While this was going on, Dr. Broussard arrived. He was let in, and led to where Josef was. They sat down at a table, across from each other. Dr. Broussard mentally smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

Bucky, Steve, Sam, Sharon, T'Challa, and Natasha watched the events on tv. Everything seemed to be going to plan when the monitor went on the frizz as the lights went out.

"What the hell?" they were confused.


	12. Zemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve catch up to Josef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. CH 12 will be posted next.

Zemo kept his composure as he launched his plan. He switched tactics and spoke rapidly;

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car. Soldier?" Josef went stiff as his programing kicked in.

"Ready to comply." the Winter Soldier responded. Zemo smirked, time to start the next step of his plan.

"Soldier, tell me about mission Report. December 7, 1991." Zemo began.

* * *

While Zemo was questioning Josef, the Avengers looked at the monitor and realized something had went badly wrong. They stood up and raced towards the room while the others went to check the rest of the building. Zemo was on his way out when the Avengers burst in. Bucky and Steve confronted Zemo while the others tried to block Josef's path.

"What did you do?!" Bucky growled at the psychiatrist.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again, but one which crumbles from within? That's dead...forever." Zemo chuckled. Then he ran for it.

* * *

A moment later, Zemo ran into Falcon. They began to fight hand to hand. Falcon was gaining the upper hand when Zemo threw a grenade. They coughed and waved the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of anyone.

"He escaped! they cursed.

* * *

In the meantime, Natasha, Sharon, and T'Challa met up with Tony. They managed to evacuate everyone. When Josef ran into them, they had just let the last person out. Black Panther, Black Widow, and Iron Man went to deal with Josef...

* * *

** _rooftop of UN headquarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve chased after Josef. They found Josef on the roof, getting into the helicopter. Steve jumped and held on to the landing skids. Bucky added his strength to Steve. Between both of them, Josef lost control. As a result, the copter went into the water along with the super soldiers...


	13. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get it from Josef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RoT will be updated later.

Bucky and Steve trended water. They and Josef managed to get out of the water. Bucky and Steve found an abandoned factory and restrained Josef. Then they sat down to wait for him to snap out of it. A hour later, Josef opened his eyes and looked around. He recoiled when he saw Bucky.

"Barnes?" he rasped.

"He's fine." Bucky said.

* * *

After they got everything out of Josef. Bucky was dismayed. This had gotten more complicated.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"We need to call the Avengers together." Steve sighed.

* * *

** _Barton homestead;  
_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. The kids were either at school or napping. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked. All of sudden, the phone rang and Clint answered it.

"Understood." he said before hanging up and turning to his wife.

"You were right." he said to her.

"Go get them. We'll be waiting." Laura reassured.

* * *

** _Pietro and Wanda's quarters, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

The twins were unhappy to be prisoners and wasn't shy about letting Vision have it with both barrels. All of sudden, Hawkeye arrived shocking them.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" Wanda breathed.

"Disappointing my kids. I'm supposed to go water skiing." Clint snarked.

"Clint! You should not be here." Vision was shocked.

"Really? I retired for, what five minutes? And it all goes to shit." Clint wasn't amused.

"Please consider the consequences of your actions." Vision tried.

"Okay, they're considered." Clint replied. Wanda had been using her powers, all of sudden, the floor went out from under Vision's foot.

"If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you." Vision warned.

"I can't control their fear, only my own." Wanda responded. Then the twins left with Hawkeye.

* * *

** _Scott and Hope's quarters;  
_ **

Scott and Hope were in their quarters when they got the call.

"Understood." they said. Then they went to get ready, they had their suits on and was on their way out when the ruckus attracted their attention. They headed there to see what was the matter.


	14. Shut Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve fight Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 should be posted next.

The Avengers arrived at the airport to find Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Spiderman, and the Iron Legion already there. When they tried to reason with Tony, they got nowhere.

"You're under arrest!" Spiderman shouted. Then he flung spiderwebs, as if on cue, a fight broke out.

"Tony, stop!" Steve shouted.

* * *

** _Germany airport;_ **

Iron Man faced off against Captain America and White Wolf. Steve tried to reason with his opponent;

"We need to do this." he began.

"Nope! Not listening!" came the retort. So the fight continued.

* * *

** _Germany airport;_ **

Ant-Man and Wasp teamed up to battle the Iron Legion. They shrunk down and went to mess with the suits.

"Time to shut it down." they declared.

* * *

** _Germany airport;_ **

Spiderman fought Falcon and Redwing. He used his webs on them and stayed out of reach. White Wolf and Captain America swapped places with Redwing.

"Where are you from, kid?" Captain America asked.

"Queens." Spiderman replied.

"Brooklyn." Captain America and White Wolf said in union.

"Cool." Spiderman replied as they resumed the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Namor, Black Panther, and Black Widow arrived at the airport. The duo were surprised to see Namor. They stared at each other as they wondered what the other was doing there...


	15. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistors meet new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

** _Germany airport;_ **

Wwhite Wolf, Captain America and Falcon fought Spiderman. Spiderman was all over the place using his webs to attempt to capture his opponents. Captain America flung his shield making it bounce back and forth.

"That thing doesn't obey the law of physics at all!" Spiderman was astonished.

"I gotta get one of those." White Wolf chuckled. Falcon pulled a move that disarmed Spiderman and sent him flying, sadly both Falcon and White Wolf were webbed to the floor.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Bucky groused.

"I hate you!" came the retort.

* * *

While Bucky and Sam were being webbed, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Namor joined the fight. They split up and chose a partner. Black Widow found herself facing off against Hawkeye.

"We're still friends, right?" Black Widow asked.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Hawkeye replied. And so the fight began...

* * *

** _Germany airport;  
_ **

****The twins fought Vision. They used their respective powers and abilities on each other. Scarlet Witch levitated and faced Vision in the air, while Quicksilver ran circles around Vision and the suits. They were at a slatemate.

* * *

Namor found Captain America and challenged him. They were evenly matched when the Iron Legion suits started to frizzle out. Sadly, Iron Man called more suits to the battlefield.

"We need a diversion. Something big!" exclaimed Sam. He and Bucky had managed to get the webs off.

"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell and if I tear myself in half, you don't come back." Scott replied.

"Be careful." Hope warned. Scott nodded and used one of his discs. A few minutes later, the entire airport was treated to the stunning sight of Giant Man. Team Iron Man were shocked...

* * *

** _Germany airport;  
_ **

****Giant Man managed to destroy the Iron Legions, allowing Team Cap to gain the upper hand. Bucky, Steve, Hope, and Trip ran like hell into one of the jets. Moments later, the jet took off heading for Russia. 


	16. Ajar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A maid gets a brutal surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. RoT will be updated later.

A maid was doing her usual routine, collecting the laundry and cleaning up. She entered the next hotel room on the floor. She started to change the bed. She had just replaced the sheets and pulled the covers back when she noticed the door leading to the bathroom ajar.

The puzzled maid opened the door and stepped inside. About two minutes later, the entire floor heard her horrified screaming...

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint, Scott, Sam, and the twins were taken to the raft. Tony arrived and spoke with Ross brieflt before paying a visit to the cells. Team Cap was extremely suspicious.

"I need to know where Cap and the others went." Tony said as he got right to business.

"Hank Pym always said; "Never trust a Stark!" Scott retorted.

"Who are you again?" Tony wanted to know.

"Why should I tell you? You're not an Avenger." Sam wasn't impressed.

"This is urgent. We know that the Winter Soldier was set up, they found the real Dr. Broussard dead in a hotel room." came the reply.

"They deserve a heads' up." he finished. Sam and Clint traded looks before Sam relented.

"Fine, you better not make me regret it." he promptly declared as he started talking.

* * *

While Tony was trying to cajole Sam, Natasha and T'Challa met with Bucky, Steve, Hope, and Trip. They needed to rescue their teammates. After greeting each other, they sat down around a table.

"We will need a plan." Bucky was saying.

"What do you know about this Raft?" Steve asked.

"The Raft changes location every few days. Currently, it is in middle of the ocean." Natasha answered.

"You better rescue them quickly before Ross moves it." she finished.

"Noted." Bucky replied as they started trying to formulate plans...

* * *

In the meantime, Hank, Luis, Kurt, and Dave received a phone call from Hope. The quartet nodded as they listened to Hope talk. When Hope finished talking, they said goodbye and hung up. They stood to begin packing. They would be going off the grid until the Accords were recalled.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, safe house;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed softly.

"This is so nice" Steve smiled.

"Agreed." Bucky replied. They resumed cuddling.


	17. Up and Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-18 will be posted next.

Hope brought Dave, Luis, Kurt, and Hank to the safe house. The safe house was a three story high house with a basement and 10 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms.

"Here we are." Hope said as they got out the van.

* * *

** _the Raft;  
_ **

Clint, Sam, Scott, and the twins were stuck in their cells when the lights went out. A few minutes later, Sam looked up and smiled when he saw Bucky, Steve, and Hope. Hope used stolen keys to release her boyfriend and teammates.

"You saved us." Sam was relieved. Pietro was looking murderous as he looked at a shaky Wanda with her shock collar and straight jacket.

"How can we get the collar off her?" he asked.

"We should be able to figure it out. First thing, we need to get out of here." Bucky said. So they took off, leaving the raft behind...

* * *

** _Barton homestead, Missouri;  
_ **

Clint reunited with his family. Laura and the kids hugged their husband and dad. Then Clint took his family and they got on a jet with their luggage. Five minutes later, the jet took off for Wakanda...

* * *

** _SHIELD headquarters;_ **

Nick Fury met with SHIELD. They were irritated.

"Tony Stark went too far." Maria was saying.

"We need to deal with the Accords first." Fury warned.

"We have our legal team looking at them." Phil promised.

"Continue working in them. We need to get it repealed so we can deal with Stark." Fury replied. They nodded and the meeting resumed.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, safe house;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped. Then Bucky picked Steve up and dumped him on the bed. Bucky joined Steve with the lube.

Bucky slicked his fingers up and prepped Steve thoroughly, opening him up. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky covered his erection. He got in between Steve's thighs and pushed inside. Bucky went slow.

A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky stroked Steve to climax. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	18. Helmut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the soldiers dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.

** _abandoned HYDRA facility, Siberia, Russia;_ **

A quinjet arrived in Siberia. Bucky, Steve, and T'Challa got off the plane and looked around. Bucky pointed out the HYDRA base. So they headed for the main entrance. They got the doors open and crept inside carefully. Bucky had his rifle out while Steve held his shield. They made their way to the elevator without incident.

"All clear so far." Bucky said.

* * *

** _HYDRA base, Siberia;  
_ **

The trio got off the elevator and was heading to a lab with Bucky in the lead. All of sudden, the doors opened, Bucky growled as he pushed Steve behind him. A moment later, they groaned when Iron Man showed himself.

"Why are you here?" Bucky was suspicious.

"They found the doctor Broussard dead in a hotel. And a wig and clothes matching the Winter Soldier's was found in a closet." came the reply.

"The UN is saying maybe the Winter Soldier was framed." he finished.

"We already knew that. But it's good to know that we can prove it." Steve retorted.

"Follow me, there's more Winter Soldiers and we need to get to them before Zemo revives them." Bucky said as he continued walking.

* * *

** _SHIELD headquarters;  
_ **

Fury and Phil met up. They were serious as they got right down to business.

"What is this Zemo up to?" Fury asked.

"No idea. We do know that he was commander of Sokovia's paramilitary unit." came the reply.

"Wonderful, Stark's folly returned to bite us in the ass." Fury groused. Phil changed the subject topic.

"We questioned Josef. Here's a transcript." he mentioned. Fury took it and started reading.

"December 7, 1991? That's the day of Howard and Maria Stark's murder." he stated.

"What do we know about the circumstances and the timeline of events that led up to it?" Phil asked.

"Howard Stark was working on something big. He also knew something and was going to tell former Director Peggy Carter. He never got the chance." Fury recalled.

"Could he he found out about the HYDRA infestation?" Phil wanted to know.

"It's very likely." Fury replied. Phil frowned before he remembered something.

"Wait, what was Howard Stark working on?" Phil wanted to know.

"Come with me. It's one of SHIELD's biggest secrets." Fury said as he started to lead the new director away...

* * *

** _1991;_ **

_Howard and Peggy had a meeting. Howard was anxious and kept moving restlessly. Peggy looked at one of her oldest friends in concern.  
_

_"What is the matter?" she queried. In reply, Howard took out a case and handed it over to Peggy._

_"Here's the first stash I promised. Also, there's something else." he said._

_"Please tell me." Peggy requested._

_"There's something you really need to know. The fate of the world potentially depends on it. I need to get the evidence first. I'll explain at our next meeting." Howard revealed. They talked a bit more before going their separate ways. They were unaware that this would be their final meeting._

* * *

** _HYDRA Facility, 2016;  
_ **

The group walked inside the lab to discover the remaining Winter Soldiers dead with bullet holes in their foreheads. Zemo called out to them from his bunker. They went inside and found him hunched over a monitor, fiddling with something.

"Colonel Helmut Zemo, formerly Sokovia Armed Forces." Bucky began.

"You're a long way from home." Steve noted. Zemo looked up and saw them. Deep inside, he was jumping for joy. Stark being here meant his plan had worked! While the Avengers' presence was unexpected, it didn't matter. His moment was here at long last.

"Come here and see." Zemo chuckled. Time to launch his endgame.

While Iron Man, White Wolf, and Captain America took the bait, Black Panther hung back. He watched Zemo carefully. Then the monitor came to life as a video footage started playing...


	19. Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo has another trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi and the prologue for the next fic will be posted sometimes later/tmw. Enjoy.

** _Pierce's office, the Trisklelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island, the Potomac River, between Washington D.C. and Virginia, 1991;_ **

_Pierce, Stane, and Mitchell Carson had a meeting. Luckily, the directors were elsewhere, so they could meet without impunity.  
_

_"Stark is getting too close." Carson was saying. Stane looked annoyed,_

_"He suspended me from SI. So if you needed my help with any future projects, you're out of luck." he stated._

_"We need to take him out then." Carson stated._

_"The Clairvoyant can prove himself." Pierce decided. They clapped. After all of the details were ironed out, the meeting ended with them going their separate ways..._

* * *

** _December 7, 1991; _ **

_The footage showed a car going off the road and crashing. A few minutes later, Howard staggered out of the car wounded. A figure emerged from the shadows and walked over to Howard.  
_

_"My wife, help my wife." Howard managed. The man showed his face, revealing himself to be John Garrett._

_"Agent Garrett?" Howard asked. _

_"Hail HYDRA." Garrett merely said as he pounced and started beating him. When Howard was dead, his body was rapidly returned to the car, and the injured Maria was strangled. Garrett turned and opened the trunk and removed five bags of bright blue liquid. Garrett put the bags in a case. Then he noticed the camera. Moments later, the screen went black..._

* * *

** _HYDRA Facility, 2016;  
_ **

Iron Man was devastated by the footage. His parents had been murdered?! Why hadn't anyone told him?! Zemo took advantage of Iron Man being distracted to sneak out. Black Panther followed him.

Back inside the lab, fury overtook Iron Man and he turned and promptly attacked Steve and Bucky. A fight soon broke out. Bucky and Steve took turns tossing the shield back and forth as they blocked Iron Man's blasts.

Eventually, Iron Man got the upper hand and he readied himself in order to shoot Bucky down when Steve acted. Steve used his super strength and tore out the arc reactor. The outcome was Tony being forced to power down.

"My dad made that shield! You doesn't deserve it!" Tony yelled. Steve was about to drop the shield when Bucky grabbed the shield away.

"For the last time, you're not an Avenger. So you have no rights telling us what to do! Besides, Howie said we can have it!" Bucky retorted. Then Bucky got them the hell out of there.

* * *

** _HYDRA Facility;  
_ **

Black Panther found Zemo sitting nearby. Zemo was gloating over his success.

"I was hoping that Tony Stark would kill himself, but this still works." he declared, then he started to reminisce;

"I told my wife, "Don't worry. They're fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." When the fighting stopped, it took me two days until I found their bodies. My father still holding my wife and son in his arms. And Stark? He went home." Zemo recalled. T'Challa was appalled,

"Vengeance has consumed you, it's consumed them... I'm not letting it consume me." he vowed.

"It's done. There's no reason to live." Zemo stated as he got out a gun and pressed it to his head, preparing to end it. T'Challa foiled his plan when he took the gun away.

"Justice will come soon enough." T'Challa stated.

"Tell that to the dead." came the retort.

"The living are not done with you yet." T'Challa stated as he took Zemo in custody.

* * *

** _Joint Counter Terroist Centre Building, Berlin, Germany;  
_ **

Zemo was in a transport box with Everett Ross watching him. Ross went over the rules.

"Do not attempt to escape. If you do, you will feel a painful electric shock. Wait, please do try." Ross stated. Zemo merely watched him.

"So how does it feel to have your plans fail?" Ross taunted.

"Did it really?" Zemo responded.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Stark Reality. That is the next part in this series.

SHIELD found evidence to support that the Accords were written by HYDRA agents. After they presented it to the UN, the Accords were repealed. Zemo was put in prison.

One day, Capitol Hill erupted with a new scandal. Thaddeus Ross was arrested by the FBI for being HYDRA. His co workers and fellow politicians stared in disbelief and shock. Only a small minority wasn't as surprised.

"We should have known!" they said. The furor wouldn't be dying down anytime soon.

In the meantime, Thor and Bruce returned to Earth with the surviving Asgardians. They arrived on a ship and landed in Norway.

"Let's begin building." Bruce said.

* * *

** _SHIELD headquarters;  
_ **

Fury met with SHIELD as they discussed the fallout of the Avengers and Team Iron Man clash.

"What happened to the people who fought with Tony Stark?" Sharon asked.

"Depending on the damage they caused, most of them got reprimanded and will have to pay for the damage. Namor will have to answer to his uncle and he is banned from Europe." Phil answered.

"Peter Parker's aunt found out that Stark recruited him and brought him to the fight." Melinda added.

"I bet that he's been grounded for a really long time." Lincoln commented.

"You win the bet." Fury stated.

"May Parker may or not press charges against him. She's still deciding." Melinda replied.

"Good. She really should." Maria declared.

"Stark put him in too much danger." Sharon agreed.

* * *

** _Wakanda, southern Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve returned to Wakanda with T'Challa. The trio got off the jet with the Dora Milaje. Even if the Accords had been repealed. Bucky and Steve no longer felt safe in the US and had been getting homesick. So they decided that it was time for a change. In addition, T'Challa was now the King, so his return was more than necessary.

The group looked around and smiled. They were happy to be back home.

"Home at last." Bucky said.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They stood up and went to their bedroom and locked the door. Then they got naked and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers before prepping Steve. He went up to two fingers and stretched Steve out.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked up his cock and took his husband. The older man then slowed down and did his uttermost best to drag the pace out. Steve tried to get his husband to hurry.

"Hurry up!" Steve practically sobbed.

"Have some patience, baby." Bucky replied. Steve could only groan. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on his husband and sped up. All the while, wrapping his fingers around the younger man's cock.

Minutes later, Steve spilled his own seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve hard and they smiled.

* * *

** _Floor 79 of Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Tony watched the news in his workshop. He gritted his teeth in anger as he hit the button on the remote and switched the TV off. Blast! The Accords had been his only hope of getting a foothold in the Avengers!

"The Accords got repealed. After everything I tried, nothing worked!" he ranted. He paced the floor angrily before he started flinging glass beakers. Soon, pieces of broken glass littered the floor. Tony panted as he fought to calm himself down.

"No more mercy!" Tony vowed as he made his mind up.

"I'm going to make them suffer." he declared. He had plans to make and allies to recruit...


End file.
